Your Song
by blackloverxsebby
Summary: Song, Confession, Stubborn Sasuke, and Just plain fluff


Disclamier: I Own NOTHING! Not Naruto or the Elton song! Hope you like!!

" Hi, Thanks For Coming! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I want to dedicate this song to the love of my life.....yea he doesn't know who he is. But hopefully after this he does." Naruto began playing the piano, and everyone clapped and quieted down. His blonde hair looked smoky in the dim light, and his blue eyes looked foggy. He sings his heart out to the one he loves, yet that person is not in the crowd, his on the bar. Drinking away his heartache, as his love of his life loves someone else. Or so he thought.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live"

Flash Back

"Naruto this is Sasuke your playmate for all eternity!" A red haired mother tells her child of 6 years old.

"Mom! I don't need a playmate I'm a big boy and can get my own friends." The blonde boy named Naruto whined.

"Hn, Dobe I'm older and I don't need friends like you." Naruto turned to scream at the insulting little boy, but when he turned he couldn't help but smile brightly. He found him, his best friend, his opposite in everyday. Even in appearance.

"Teme, finally, I've been looking forever for you!" Naruto started chattering as he pulled the stoic little Uchiha to his room. The red haired mother just smiles and continues to gossip with the raven haired mother.

Few years later

"I wanna marry a rich women, or a artist of some type. Traveling the world, that way I don't have to depend on my father." A raven boy whispered as he hid on a roof. Whispering his hopes of a future of no pressure and love.

"Hmm, Teme I thought you'd be rich on your own after all your kinda smart." A blonde boy smiles down at his best friend.

"Hn, yeah and your kinda stupid." The raven smile's as the blonde boy puts his head on his lap.

"Yea, true but hey if you don't why don't you marry me? After all I'm the only one who understands your grunts." The blonde boy says without a hint of embarrassment. The raven hair boy cover's his friend's eyes, as he blushes.

"Dobe I could do better." The blonde boy frowns as he hears this but does not comment.

"I guess I can ask Sakura to marry me." The raven boy frowns and leaves the blonde boy as both feel a ache in their heart.

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you"

Another Few Years

"Naruto, I'm leaving for a few years, bye." The raven boy is now a man. His tall, lean, and pale as the moon.

"Sasuke, Naruto's going to kick your ass when he hears that." A pink haired girl frowns as Sasuke, turns and leaves his hometown.

Few Days Later

Loud Banging is heard in a small dark apartment. A raven haired figure walks slowly and grumbling to the door. As he opens the door a yell verily escapes him as his tackled to the floor by a blonde blur. A shorter than him, slimmer, and total opposite counterpart starts punching him.

"TEME! How COULD you! Leave me like that! WHAT!!??? YOU THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY?!" Finally the raven gets a hold of the blonde and holds him down. In a position he had been dreaming before. He shakes his head and scowls down at the panting blue eye blonde underneath him.

"How the fuck did you find me, Naruto?" Naruto opens his mouth and closes it he slowly gets out of the death grip, Sasuke is know for.

"Sasuke, TEME!"With the streagth only Naruto Uzumaki is know for, punches Sasuke on the jaw hard. Sasuke falls on his back and groans as he gets up slowly.

"What the fuck Dobe?" Sasuke glares at Naruto, who's panting and glaring back.

"Why are you calling me Naruto? Why did you just leave a message when you where leaving the country? Why did I have to hear it from my voice mail and not you? I thought we where best friends! What just because you think I'm stupid you think I can't find you? Your mom told me! Don't give me this shit about breaking our bond because you need to grow up. What is it if you hate me just say so don't give me excuses, don't run away! JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Naruto, waits as he see's his best friend and secret love huff and frowns.

"Dobe, I'm sorry I can't tell you why. I just can't be around you. Please give me some time." Sasuke whispers and looks at Naruto in the eye's when his telling the truth.

"I see, okay fine, teme you could have told me that! Ill be staying here then until you figure it out. I wont be a bother, I promise!" Sasuke glares as Naruto pulls in his suitcase and guitar.

The blonde one being a musician, and the raven one being the business one.

"No wai-"

"Ah, finally, man I've been hitching a ride all the way here teme! I'm tired." Naruto falls down on the couch.

"Ah find just take the bed Ill sleep on the couch." Sasuke goes to his closet and pulls out a blanket.

"Sleep with me." Naruto whispers.

"Huh?" Sasuke asks,he couldn't have heard right.

"Sleep tight!" Naruto knocks out immediately on his love's bed and dreams of the possibility of his love being returned.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"

Hours before the show

"Teme, I want you to come to the cafe! I'm preforming. And I', finally gana confess to him!!!" Naruto says sounding giddy as a 5 year old. Sasuke turns quickly to the bathroom. He knows Naruto fell for the perve next door named Sai. He'd seen them getting chummy at the same cafe.

"Hn I can't." Sasuke couldn't stand the thought of his Naruto with some one else.

"Sasuke, please! I'm begging you, if you dont go Ill sell all your fangirls your real address." Dam, blackmail always got him. Also, eveytime Naruto was serious he used his name.

"Hn." Naruto smiled brightly and turned from the bathroom door to finish his practice on his keyboard.

Present Time

"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen "

Sasuke turns with his drink in his hand. He remebers all does moments Naruto, just sang. When he had seen him on the roof writing something and blushing madly when Sasuke asked what it was about. How he would hum that same melody to Sasuke sometimes in public and when people would ask who sang it he'd say, "Nobody, I'm just humming it for my love." Sasuke blushed deeply as he meet the eyes of Naruto, which where that foggy blue. Sasuke remebers, his favorite sentence of Naruto, "Hey teme what color are your eyes? They change colors in the light. Sometimes its dark blue, and sometimes its dark green, but my favorite is when their black. Because when their that black color they seem to suck me in more than usual."

Sasuke hears the ending note, and see's the smiling face of his soon to be boyfriend. The shining truth in his eyes, and the deep blush he wished to always see only for him. Naruto gets up, and makes his way to Sasuke. All eyes on them.

"Sasuke, I've loved you since I was a child. Please, don't hate me for it."

"Naruto........I love you to. Probably more than you do me." He smirks as Naruto blushes harder as he embraces him and plants a firm kiss on him.

"FINALLY!" A girl screams.

Both males turn at the familiar voice.

"Sakura?" They both ask.

"Yup, Sai called me. Man, I've been waiting for your asses to figure out. Man its been years, atleast you figured it out before we turned 20. Anyway I wanted to annouce that I'm marrying Sai." The pink hair chick smiled brightly next to a weird smiling look alike of Sasuke.

"Wait, Sai your straight?" Sasuke asks.

"Yea, I know I seem gay cause I was hitting on Naruto, but it was to make you jealous!" Sai smiled brightly.

"Hn, if you so much as touch him again, Ill kill you."

"Teme, lets go home." A blonde purred to a raven.

"Hn." And all that was left was dust, and people laughing of 19 year olds losing their virginity.

The End


End file.
